1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display, and in particular relates to a photosensing pixel display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lately, E-books have been developed and commercialized. One feasible display configuration for E-books, adopts a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) thereto. In other words, the E-book displays images by using electronic components, such as a TFT or photosensing device, disposed on a backplane thereof. E-books must have the ability to sense a photo so that marking on a screen by touching the screen may be accomplished. As an example, however, for an E-book with a photosensing function, since the photosensing device is installed under the backplane, light transmittance therethrough is decreased. Thus, E-Books needs amount of time for exposure of marking on a screen thereof.
An active photosensing pixel which can quickly mark on screen of E-books is desired.